


A Familiar Taste Of Poison

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam won’t admit it, but he’s addicted to Zayn. Oh yeah, he’s in love with him too, shhhh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Taste Of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I listened to [this song by Halestorm](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHZKPYQnsmc). And I really wanted to write about Liam and Zayn’s first kiss, the Vegas incident and the reason behind the hug at the VMA’s and it all tied into this fic. I hope it makes sense, I’m really proud of it. I usually always write about Zayn being the one to get Liam, well it’s finally the opposite. It’s all Liam’s desires.

**_drink the wine, my darling, you said_ **

**_take your time, consume all of it_ **

**_but the roses were only to drain my inspiration_ **

**_the promises were spoiled before they left your lips and..._ **

Liam doesn't want to stop no matter how wrong it is. He cannot help the thoughts that consume him. And when he looks at his best friend, he knows how it all began, but he doesn't know when it all really happened. All he knows is the fact he's addicted to Zayn Malik. He wants to feel him underneath his skin despite having a girlfriend. He could fight his feelings till the very end, but maybe he doesn't want to win.

It might have started the day he met him at McDonalds when he introduced himself shyly and then his tan cheeks were blushing a slight shade of pink. And how when they shook hands there were sparks. He wasn't really sure what those sparks really meant though, but when they locked eyes he could just tell he wasn't getting rid of Zayn. When they parted ways they hugged, and he was never going to forget that scent.

It could have been the tweet Zayn talking about his audition mentioning the words, "my man" as if they were best friends already. 

Maybe it was the time when Zayn left for a few days and Liam was calling him every day just because he missed him. Or the fact that when he came back and on national tv, admitted there was a "bit of a bromance" going on between them.

There were a few more hugs Liam could contemplate, but he doesn't because Zayn's scent is already making him ache while he continues to contemplate as he's laying in bed. The digital clock flashes 3:00 am, and he's not able to do the math in his head at the moment of what time it really is back home, because now he is thinking about Zayn, and when it really happened…

_"Give it back!" Liam yelled raising his voice a little higher than normal._

_"Never, it's mine now." Zayn stuck out his tongue and popped the candy that Liam wanted into his mouth._

_"You are mean." Liam pouted, "It was the last one!"_

_"You want it? You can still have it…" Zayn stuck out his tongue again the candy still on it as he didn't swallow yet._

_"Ew, no thank you." The younger boy answered, but he was lying when he said 'ew' because he didn't think that really…he didn't want Zayn to know that the thought wasn't that gross._

_Zayn knew that though and he started giggling and went ahead and pounced himself onto Liam. The two of them falling over on the floor, and Zayn pinned Liam against the floor. He was stronger than him back then. He never lost a battle, and this was definitely the start of one if Liam let it. "You know want it…" He smirked at him half joking but all the more half serious. His tongue came out again, the candy melting but still lingering on it._

_Liam swallowed, his body trembling underneath the tan-skinned boy that consumed all his thoughts. He could fight it if really he wanted to, but he couldn't. And he wanted it. He waited for it. He knew that Zayn wasn't afraid to do it. Liam was looking at him with his innocent eyes, his bottom lip pouting and he trembled because it was coming. His eyes fluttered closed and could he feel that first taste of Zayn's nicotine lips laced with the last strawberry candy that they were fighting over._

_The kiss wasn't at all innocent. It was a harsh kiss, it was a kiss to remind Liam that he was Zayn's. Not his girlfriend, but his best friend's but Zayn didn't really even know what came over him at the time. He knew about the girlfriend, he knew his boundaries and he was quick to stop and fall over against him laying himself against the floor right next to him. "I…I…I'm not sorry, but if anyone asks us…it was an accident…" Zayn told him as sat himself up and exhaled rather emotionless._

_Liam shook his head right before he followed Zayn and he tackled him back down against the floor, nuzzling him, and breathing him in and taking in his smell._

**_i breathe you in again just to feel you_ **

**_underneath my skin, holding on to_ **

**_the sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_ **

The memory lingered and he could still remember how Zayn smelled, and how it never went away and how it stayed with him even when he wasn't around. Even when he thought about him he could remember it. It was distinct and it was perfect. 

_"I was with Danielle. She wouldn't let me pick up the phone."_

_"But, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."_

_"There were other ways of doing that…"_

_"Yeah like the text message I sent you too…I called you 7 times, what…were you busy all those 7 times?"_

_"I was with Danielle…"_

_"I get that, but you could have picked up the fucking phone."_

_"Watch your mouth."_

_"Liam, I really wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, how much I love you, how glad I am that we are friends, how special you are to me and how every single moment I'm thinking about you, and how you're simply perfect…"_

_"Well, you just told me…"_

_"You just don't get it do you?"_

_"No, I get it. It would have been more special on my birthday…"_

_"Yeah, well I guess I get it, I mean you aren't exactly mine, but you know I love you…"_

_"And I love you too, Zee." Liam whispered the last words, so glad that this fight was over right before the twitcam._

_A lick to his arm, and a stripping sexcapade was included in the twitcam and that meant that him and Zayn were going to be okay…they were going to be okay!_

**_i tell myself that you're no good for me_ **

**_i wish you well, but desire never leaves_ **

**_i could fight this til the end_ **

**_but maybe i don't want to win_ **

That memory was just the other day and it made Liam swallow in bed realizing how mad Zayn actually was at him, but they were okay again right? He hoped so because just a few hours ago when that hug happened...

_"And the winner is One Direction." Ke$ha speaks and they all jump up because they won again. AGAIN! And it's that moment where it feels awkward, who do you hug first? Who do you want to hug first? Liam honestly feels like he's supposed to hug his girlfriend sitting down behind him, but for some reason when he sees Zayn standing there with this smile on his face…it's him, Liam embraces taking him directly into his arms with a push from Niall right into him. Liam isn't even quite sure if that was by accident or not, but he can feel Zayn's fingers digging into the small of his back, and his breath on his neck as they mesh together and it's that familiar smell again, that and Liam remembers all the reasons why this is the right decision. He doesn't want to Zayn to think it isn't about him as it is and always will be about him…_

**_i breathe you in again just to feel you_ **

**_underneath my skin, holding on to_ **

**_the sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_ **

Liam's eyes close breathing in that scent that is lingering the air, and Zayn's quiet but he's arriving, the scent gets stronger without knowing why right up until that those familiar arms are wrapping up around him as he lays in bed with him, "I thought you'd never get here." Liam confesses taking in his favorite scent. 

"Well, when I found out that she didn't even celebrate with you because she went out with El to In and Out, I just had to rush here." Zayn teases him with a little grin pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"You know how it is, she's mad at me I guess." Liam shrugs because he doesn't really care anymore. He only cares about the fact that Zayn is with him right now. 

"At least it's not me this time." Zayn answers him with another little smirk and wink, "…because I know you don't want another Vegas incident." He reminds him now with one those awful smirks on his face poking his side to get Liam to really look at him and see the teasing in his eyes. If Liam didn't go off with Danielle that night in Vegas and forget that he had plans with Zayn, he wouldn't have been mad at him so mad that the whole world knew it. 

**_i don't wanna be saved, i don't wanna be sober_ **

**_i want you on my mind, in my dreams behind these eyes_ **

**_and i won't wake up, no not this time._ **

It is then that Liam realizes just how much he's in love with Zayn, not any other time but now because of that one simple little reminder. "Don't even remind me of that night, I hate when you avoid me." Liam admits as he pouts right before he goes in and kisses him reminding himself of that taste that he craves. He breathes in and let's go of him and Zayn's familiar taste of poison intoxicates him. He doesn't care because desire never leaves. He doesn't want to win or fight the feelings that consume him, he wants this forever.

**_a familiar taste of poison..._ **


End file.
